Sólo amigos
by dianetonks
Summary: Hermione había tenido que dejar su tarde libre para ir a cuidar a un grupo de pubertos que no podían controlar sus hormonas y sus ganas de tomar alcohol y para colmo de males tenía que soportar la presencia de Draco Malfoy. Tercer lugar en el concurso #DramioneshipperSpringBall


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a la reina J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** De último momento llego un poco de "inspiración" así que aquí dejo mi fic para participar en el concurso Spring Ball de la página de FB Dramione Shipper.

Un poco Ooc mezclado con la tercera generación. Les recomiendo escuchar The second Waltz de Dmitri Shostakovich mientras leen.

 **Total de palabras:** 1000.

 **SOLO AMIGOS.**

El baile de primavera del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se llevaría a cabo aquel año con la ayuda de varios padres de familia que habían sido invitados por la directora personalmente. Hermione Granger (Antes Weasley) había tenido que dejar la paz de su tarde libre para ir a cuidar a un grupo de pubertos que no podían controlar sus hormonas y sus ganas de tomar alcohol y para colmo de males había tenido que soportar la presencia de Draco Malfoy, que se había pasado las horas previas al evento lanzándole miradas que la incomodaban y realizando preguntas sobre su divorcio y hablando sobre el propio.

La relación de ambas familias había sido cordial sobre todo después que Rose sorprendiera a sus padres diciendo que se había hecho muy amiga de Scorpius, que era la copia exacta de Malfoy a su edad con menos entradas y menos malicia, a decir verdad era un niño perfecto y demasiado bueno para creer que era hijo de aquel, así que no pudo decir nada sobre la relación, ni siquiera Ron tenía quejas, su hija era feliz y eso bastaba para ambos.

Así que ahí estaba viendo a su hija bailar con una enorme sonrisa en la cara en brazos del heredero Malfoy quien parecía soñado y la miraba como si fuera la única mujer del mundo.

— Hay que vigilar a todos Granger, no solo a nuestros hijos — su ex compañero la sorprendió al pararse a su lado sin hacer ruido.

— Dudo mucho que ellos se atrevan a algo más que bailar Malfoy, sólo son amigos…— su presencia la hacía sentir incomoda y era algo no podía evitar, desde su divorcio él no perdía una oportunidad de acercarse y molestarla, de forma diferente a como lo había hecho en la escuela claro, el nuevo Draco Malfoy parecía sacado de un universo alterno, al parecer la paternidad le había extraído todo rastro de crueldad y ahora sonreía mucho más. Y eso la ponía nerviosa, esa sonrisa era imposible de olvidar y eso la irritaba porque en el fondo disfrutaba demasiado verlo.

— ¿Te crees eso, eh? Olvido que no fuiste víctima de las hormonas como todos los demás, claro la comadreja no es capaz de alterar las hormonas ni de un boggart, pero eso no significa que estos adolescentes no lo hagan, ya detuve a algunas parejas intentando escapar para meterse mano y viene lo mejor… — señalo hacia el escenario donde un grupo empezaba a subir mientras la orquesta que amenizaba con valses se detenía. Los jóvenes se agruparon frente al escenario esperando ansiosos, el ruido aumento conforme los primeros acordes sonaban, y la castaña no pudo más con aquello.

— ¡Ay, no! No puedo con esto, creo que iré a vigilar los jardines — le echo un último vistazo a su hija antes de dirigirse a la salida.

— Si no querías venir pudiste decir no — el rubio la seguía con una intensa mirada.

— Solo déjame tranquila Malfoy, tuve una semana demasiado cansada y hacerla de niñera no era lo que deseaba en mi día libre… por mucho que me alegre ver a mi hija feliz por este baile.

— Diviértete un poco, baila conmigo.

Ella lo miró como si un tercer brazo hubiera aparecido sobre su cabeza, el rubio le sonrió y después de una leve reverencia le ofreció una mano, la castaña rió incrédula, mientras dejaba que el colocara una mano en su cintura y con la otra sujetaba delicadamente su mano.

— No creo que esta música pueda bailarse así, además se supone que venimos a cuidar no a bailar— le sonrió y sin oponer resistencia le siguió el juego a Malfoy que se movía con elegancia, alejándose del ruido proveniente del salón empezó a canturrear un vals lo que la hizo ampliar la sonrisa — ¿Shostakovich?

El rubio asintió y siguieron girando por varios minutos, los dos tarareaban entre risas, parecía irreal observarlos mientras giraban elegantemente por el jardín hasta que ella tropezó con una raíz y para evitar caer ambos se apoyaron en una columna cercana pegándose más que antes.

— Creo que deberíamos regresar — Hermione se separó sintiendo un calor cubrirle las mejillas, por suerte la tenue luz evitaba ponerla en evidencia, sentía el corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho, después de su fallido matrimonio no se había sentido atraída a nadie más, hasta que el hurón empezó a hablarle por los pasillos del Ministerio de magia.

— No creo que nadie note nuestra ausencia — la retuvo entre sus brazos y la miro directamente a los ojos, le sonrió de medio lado y subió una mano hasta alcanzar un mechón suelto y lo pasó detrás de su oreja, recorriendo la mandíbula con un roce que la hizo estremecerse, lentamente se acercó mirándola a los ojos como pidiendo permiso, ella los cerró esperando…

Entonces una explosión los puso en alerta separándose de golpe, sacando las varitas corrieron hacia las puertas del salón, los alumnos se amontonaban pero no habían gritos sino risas y todos miraban al cielo, en segundos este se llenó de luces multicolores, dando paso a una lluvia de rosas entrelazadas con algo que se movía, Hermione enfoco la mirada y observó que eran pequeñas serpientes, unas enormes letras aparecieron entre las luces formando una R y una S dentro de un corazón. Draco soltó una carcajada a su lado y señaló entre los alumnos, en una esquina Scorpius hablaba con una Rose que asentía emocionada hasta lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo.

— Que buenos amigos son nuestros hijos ¿No te parece? — el rubio siguió riendo hasta que observaron como la directora McGonagall los separaba y se llevaba arrastrado al joven Malfoy que lanzaba besos en dirección a Rose Weasley — Supongo que tendré que rescatarlo, no te vayas sin mi Granger me gustaría que imitáramos el "sólo somos amigos" de nuestros hijos.

Guiñándole un ojo se alejó dejando a Hermione ruborizada mientras el cielo seguía lleno de luces de colores. Vaya forma de mejorar el baile de primavera y al parecer la noche apenas comenzaba.

 **Hola!** Mi primera participación en un concurso, y como siempre de último minuto llegó un poco de inspiración. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un comentario de que piensan sobre esto. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
